Stain Glass
by Queen of Lost Light
Summary: Modern AU. The knights of the Silver dragon go searching for the first of the the seven wonders of Promise High school. This maybe a one shot, I might continue it later.


Hey everyone, I have writers block and thought that maybe a one shot story would help with that.  
I don't own Knights of the Silver Dragon  
This is a modern au, this story will either be a side story or sneak peak as I plan on doing more with this after i finish "Forgotten Child"  
Rated T because I wasn't sure, also for if I do continue this I am planing several fight scenes and there will be blood. No blood or swearing in this though.  
This starts out from Driskoll's pov, then Moyra's and then Kellach's.  
If you see any errors in this feel free to point them out, its 10 at night I'm tired and I've been staring at this for a while, but please don't be mean about it.  
ENJOY!

"The cursed lady in stained glass, they say whoever sees her ghost is doomed to being lonely forever, and they say she appears at one am on the night of the full moon."

Driskoll looked up at his brother, who had found the stories of "The seven wonders of Promise High school" to be something worth telling the younger.

"And tonight's the full moon~ so I was thinking, you, me and Moyra can sneak in and see this ghost for ourselves! Well what do you think?"

Driskoll rolled his eyes at his older brother, "I think you're cracked. Sneak into school after hours to see a story? We'll get into so much trouble if dad found out."

Kellach looked at his phone, "Look here Moyra just texted, she's in. What about you?"

He held his phone up so Driskoll could see the text, "Fine I'll go to…" He smirked at the other, then continued to put the last three books he had back where he found them on the shelves, "If you tell me why there are heart emoji's around Moyra's name?"

Kellach's face went red and he quickly pocketed the phone, he pushed his glasses up, a nervous habit.

"Just don't say anything about it to her, and I'll tell you tomorrow."

Driskoll grinned and put the last book on the shelf, picked up his bag, and then fallowed his brother out of the library, they walked through the giant doors that were the main entrance to the library, there were also several normal sized doors in the library on the first and upper floors.

Driskoll always marveled at how big Promise high school was, three stories high, not including the bell tower which went up two more floors, and the school property was almost the size of a small town.

'And with all the classes and extra curriculum they offer no wonder it costs so much to attend this school!' Driskoll thought,

He looked at Kellach, he was the top student at the school, and had won a full scholarship for perfect scores in the entrance exams (a test that after Driskoll took, had wondered how his brother had managed to do so), and kept it by having perfect scores in the midterm and final exams. He took as many advance classes as his schedule would allow.

Driskoll hadn't been that lucky, he had perfect scores in a few classes but could never get any in science, but to him that never mattered with his favorite subject being music.

He played the guitar and bass mostly, but also new how to play the harp, piano, and now took violin lessons.

He had planned on joining the football team, but decided he'd rather focus his time and energy on music, he could tell his father, Torin, had been a little disappointed in Driskoll's decision, but had never spoken of it.

Kellach turned around and started to walk backwards so he could face the younger,

"After we prove this "wonder" true or false we can find out more about the second one and do the same!"

Driskoll looked confused, "Are you telling me in the two years you've been here you haven't heard about the seven wonders before? I find that really hard to believe Kell."

Kellach waved the over off, "No I have…I just haven't paid much attention to any of it. I've heard what they all are, just not complete details…like the third wonder is said to be a demon that haunts the boys locker room near the baseball area, that's why everyone, 'cept the janitor, is afraid to go in there. "

Driskoll now looked annoyed, "Seems to me like you do have a good idea of where they are."

Kellach stopped walking, "Oooookkaaayyyy bad example then…oh the fifth wonder, there is an area of the school that if you go there at lunch time, after seeing the previous four wonders, there is song that can be heard, but those who follow it are said to get lost and then the sixth wonder appears."

"Right so what's the sixth wonder?"

Kellach shrugged, "Dunno, people say that the found the sixth wonder, but could not remember what it was. The seventh is supposed to be a mirror or something that's supposed to help you find something that's lost."

Driskoll sighed knowing that once Kellach found some sort of an adventure he couldn't be talked out of it. His only concern now was how to sneak out of the house with out their father noticing.

~x~x~x~x~

At 12:40 am Moyra stood just outside the gates to Promise high school waiting for her two best friends Kellach and Driskoll.

She looked through the gate and let out a low whistle at the site of the school, promise high was way to expensive for her to even dream of attending without a full ride scholarship, and she knew that just playing volley ball, and being the best on her team, was not good enough for that.

Kellach and Driskoll had both told her that the school focused mostly on academic studies, they did have a few sport options, football, soccer, and baseball being the main three.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'Being stuck in Curston high isn't that bad, at least we have an amazing volley ball and football team.'

She sighed with slight annoyance and checked her phone again, it was a flip phone and wasn't the newest touch screen model but it was better then not having a phone, it had been a hand me down from Kellach after he got a phone with a touch screen the year before. He had left the numbers for Driskoll, their parents, her parents, and put his number in too.

Before he gave it to her he had bought a little phone charm too, a small silver painted dragon that held a sequin shaped like a heart, Driskoll had been slightly jealous apparently, because Kellach had ended up buying his brother one a few days later, though his didn't have a little heart sequin like Moyra's did.

She opened the messenger inbox and reread the conversation between her and Kellach earlier that day,

Kellach: Meet us at 12:30 at the west gate?

Kellach: So we have time to get to the room if we need to pick locks.

Moyra: Yea sounds great see you then

Moyra: And don't worry I'll bring my lock picks.

Moyra: We'll find that ghost!

Moyra huffed and looked around, there were still no signs of either of them.

She looked at the sign next to the gate that read, West Gate Main Entrance.

Her phone binged,

Driskoll: Kellach got us lost again…

Driskoll: and by lost I mean took us to the wrong gate. He thought he put north gate for some reason.

Driskoll: be there soon

Driskoll: you would think for the top student he'd remember things like this better?

Moyra: Well hurry it up it's freezing.

Moyra: do either of you have a scarf? Cause I'm going to steal it.

Driskoll: Kellach does. Steal it and never give it back as pay back for this.

Moyra looked up when she heard footsteps heading her way,

"Moyra!" Kellach jogged over, "I'm sorry I really thought I put north gate…though I think Dris has already explained the situation to you? I saw him texting." He pushed his glasses up.

Moyra nodded, "Yes, though I've already unlocked the gate while waiting for you two. Now give me your scarf as punishment for making me wait."

Kellach rolled his eyes but handed the blue scarf over, Moyra quickly put it on, and felt the warmth still on it from the other.

She then walked over to the gate and pushed it open, the boys followed her through and helped her push it shut.

"Okay, I don't know the layout of the school so you two lead the way."

Driskoll turned to Kellach, "Where are we going?"

~X~X~

After about five minutes the trio was inside the building,

"The door isn't locked, that's strange."

Kellach shook his head and whispered, "Nah, some of the teachers may still be here. I know that Mr. Zendric likes to work late on Friday nights. Guess we now know how late."

Driskoll tensed up, "If a teacher is here that raises our chances of getting caught!"

Moyra put a hand on his shoulder, "We wont get caught if we lower our voices." She hissed at him, "Besides that make this even more exciting! The thrill of being caught."

Moyra and Kellach began to walk further into the building, before she heard Driskoll's footsteps following them she heard him mutter "You both are cracked, so perfect for each other." Her face heated at the words.

After a few twists and bends and some stair climbing they opened the doors to the fourth floor of the clock tower, Moyra gasped and looked around, there were amazing stain glass windows on three of the walls, the center window showed a beautiful girl who was wore a dress of purple and blues, the other two windows showed mountain scenery with rivers and trees and a few small animals.

She looked around the rest of the room, there were tables and chairs and a few lamps.

"This is a student hang out area, mostly used for studying or tutoring sessions. Some students will come in here to play that dragon board game, or that new spell cards. But for the most part it's empty due to this story." Kellach explained, pointing at the stain glass.

"How is it only twelve fifty eight? I felt like climbing those stairs took longer then that." Driskoll said while looking at his watch, then looked to Moyra who shrugged.

"Maybe you've gotten out of shape? Start playing the flute or something."

Driskoll looked thoughtful for a few moments before Kellach spoke up,

"Maybe after you master the violin? Now come on let's see if we can find our "ghost.""

They followed Kellach further into the room, 'this place sure is creepy at night' Moyra thought as the passed by a table where a dragons game had been left for the weekend.

There was a sudden noise from somewhere else in the school and Driskoll jumped,

"Already scared Dris?" There was a slight shake to Moyra's voice, Driskoll only shot her a look, then his eyes widened as he looked past her.

Moyra turned and gasped, the woman in the stain glass was gone.

"Kellach?" She tugged at the others coat, "She's gone! How is she gone?"

She heard Kellach gulp and then he shook his head and pushed his glasses up, he opened his mouth to say something but Driskoll's scream drowned out his words.

The two quickly turned around, and Moyra felt the her blood go cold.

This was worse then a ghost,

"Mr. Zendric sir! You…you scared us." Kellach nervously laughed and pushed his glasses up again.

The teacher sighed, "I should have know you would be here, bringing your brother and a friend on your little adventures now are we?" He stared at Kellach, whose shoulders slumped.

"Sir, please before you say anything look at the stain glass." Moyra pointed to the window behind them.

Zendric looked annoyed, then looked to the window and his eyes widened.

"What is this? The girl from the window is gone." He sounded calmer then he should have,

Driskoll squeaked, "There she is! Over on the wall over there!"

The others looked to where he pointed and Moyra gasped, "The ghost! She's real!"

Moyra stared at the ghost, her purple and blue dress flowed around her, and she looked just like she had in the window. Then she was gone again.

Kellach sighed, "Ah, how boring…"

Moyra turned to him in astonishment, they had just seen a ghost! Then she saw him holding a piece of paper up. The ghost was on it.

"I see now, where the moon is in the sky the light makes it hard to see the blues and light purples of her dress, but the light still reflects her image on the far wall."

Zendric clapped, "Very good. Now, do I need to call your parents or will escorting you three home be enough punishment?"

~x~x~x~

After Zendric had closed the door to the bell tower the three followed him to the science room,

"I'll be a moment, I'm going to grab my keys, coat and briefcase before we depart."

The teacher went into the room and Kellach went to lean against the wall, he listened to Driskoll and Moyra talk about how the light and the window just didn't make sense, and wouldn't it be easier for that to happen if the moon was positioned behind the window?

Kellach reached into his pocket for his phone, then his other pocket, "Oh no."

"Oh no what Kellach?" Zendric walked out of the room and locked it behind him, Kellach pushed his glasses up,

"I'm sorry sir, I think I dropped my phone in the students area, if I don't have it dad will lecture me about responsibility again."

"Fine, we will meet you at the front hall. Be quick about it boy."

Kellach quickly walked away before saying that at sixteen he was no longer a boy, he was already in trouble and years of experience taught him that sometime you just need to keep your mouth shut.

He walked through the door and practically ran up the stairs, and into the student's area.

He walked into the room, and stopped when he felt a hand on his cheek, and a soft voice filled the silent room, "You lied to them?"

"No, I just didn't tell them everything. But there was no lie."

The invisible hand appeared and so did the rest of the ghost, her gloves were white even though so transparent along with her blue and purple dress. She wore a hood so her face remained hidden.

"Why did you keep such a truth from them? Magic is a big part of the this world, even if so cleverly hidden."

"They do not need to know of the evil that is coming, the less the know the better."

The ghost moved her hand and removed Kellach's glasses,

"You lie about your eyes as well?"

"Zendric has a spell on those glasses, though they hide my true eyes they do not alter my sight."

The girl handed him the glasses, "You see hidden things? Hidden truths?" Kellach nodded, Zendric had explained this to him.

His white pupils and ice blue eyes where a secret only Kellach, Jourdian, Torin and Zendric knew about.

Dragon eyes, eyes of a White or an Ice dragon. He was able to see truths, lies, and secrets as if looking through ice, the transparency and/or depth of the ice deepened on how hidden the truth was. The easier truths were almost like looking through a window.

There was more to it, he could also see truths, secrets and lies hidden in minds.

"You have a secret." It was not a question, the girl nodded.

"You can see it then?"

"Your fate is tied to this glass and the moon, you can only appear when the moon is full and hits the glass just the right way, usually for an hour at most." The girl nodded,

"You were a sorcerer of love, you helped people find the ones they where meant to be with. The founder of this school was so happy when you found his soul mate he made this stain glass to thank you. Then the evil sealed away long ago tied you to this window and cursed you so those who look upon your ghost never find the one they are meant to love. Correct?"

"Yes, all of this is correct." She went over to the couches and sat.

"There's more hidden, it's harder to see…Oh, the one you are meant to be with, I'm so sorry. That must have been hard to watch him come here every day after you disappeared from the mortal world." The girl was silent.

"Also I can not return you to your original form."

She turned away, "There is no way, I have been away from my body for eighty years that's far to long. Oh, today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. "

Kellach looked past her, "I can free you from this curse, and by doing so reverse the cure you unwillingly placed on others, think of it as a birthday present."

~X~X~

"It's been half an hour, maybe he got lost again." Kellach heard Moyra grumble as he walked into the front hall.

"Sorry, turns out I dropped my phone in the hallway near the science room."

Zendric only nodded and opened the door, Moyra walked out followed by Driskoll.

Zendric put his hand on Kellach's shoulder as he started to walk by him, "Have you lost your glasses as well?"

Kellach slipped his glasses on and pushed them up, "Sorry, it does still hurt to wear them for such a long period of time."

He walked past, the three waited a few moments for Zendric to lock the building, and then made their way to the staff parking area.

Zendric's car was an older model, it was about five years old but it still looked like new.

Kellach climbed into the front passenger seat while Driskoll and Moyra got into the back, Zendric got into the drivers seat.

"Fasten your seat belts please, yes Kellach that means you as well."

Kellach rolled his eyes but did as he said.

Zendric started the car and drove out of the staff parking area and onto the main road.

"It was her birthday today." Kellach said breaking the silence

"That's nice, did you get her a gift then?"

"Yea, granted her wish apparently."

"That's very good then."

Kellach knew that Driskoll and Moyra must have been confused, but must have been to tired to question it for now.

Kellach stared out the window and as he watched the streetlights go past he felt an unknown presence, something that meant harm.

He looked over at Zendric, "Sir, I am having some trouble with that chemistry project, is there any way you could help me?"

"Be at the school tomorrow, you are not the only one who is having trouble with that project."

It was a code, he would call the others who knew about magic and they would hunt down that new treat tomorrow.

What neither of them new, was tomorrow was when a long battle would begin.


End file.
